One Piece Reunion
by Gen Raygam
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 597, the two years are up and it's time for the Straw Hats to meet back at Sabaody Archipelago; it's only what I image it will be like;could be OP style LuNa;  spoilers if your not up-to-date with ch.597.  T to be safe


**One Piece Continued**

WARNING: If you hate explanations and reasons to why the author wrote and did what he did; skip this part by scrolling to the actual start of the story.

A/N: Okay so this will be my first fan fiction about One Piece… well first about anything really so I would really appreciate reviews. I know that criticizing is easier than writing, that's why I usually try to help others out with some of their problems. This way, I hope, those very writers or other people who read the story can help me out in improving them. Well anyways about the story ::.

After I read the latest One Piece chapter (497) and read that Oda's going on a 4 week vacation [hopefully to better himself by going to train in the mountains; jk it's a well earned break which will hopefully bring some more amazing One Piece arcs] I decided not to wait obediently and write my own prediction of the upcoming reunion of the Straw Hats. I know I am not Oda and my predictions will come out wrong (it's a 99.9% fact; let us leave 0.01% in case I AM right in some way at least ^^) but that's just another reason why I love One Piece so much; it never fails to surprise me in some way.

Without further due I hereby state that I do NOT own One Piece and I plan to keep it this way. Without Oda to keep OP together OP will fall. It is without a question Oda's master(1)piece! […get it? nvm… -_-' ]

PS: When Luffy and Rayleigh are closing in on the Marines try listening to 'Luffy's fierce attack'. Just type it in Youtube and you should have it. It's optional but I wrote that part while listening to it and the song ends pretty much the same time as the last of the Marine's got taken out unless you're a fast reader. It just makes the mood for me. Well anyways do whatever you like. ENJOY!

The Reunion

There were three people in Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Those three people were far from ordinary. Most notable, there was Hatchan, an octopus fishman and Keimi a cute mermaid. Along with the mermaid was her starfish mentor as well as pet Pappug. Next to the two of them sat Shakky, the owner of the bar, smoking a cigarette. At first she wouldn't be considered out of ordinary but the fact was that she looked exactly the same as twenty years ago.

Keimi and Pappug were bouncing up and down the chair – and table in Pappug's case – while Hatchan just sat there all six of his arms crossed tapping his foot on the floor in excitement. It was clear they were waiting eagerly for something to happen.

After a while she turned to the octopus-man and asked "Ne, Hatchin, isn't it time they arrived yet. It's been so long since I saw Luffy-chin and the others."

Hatchan stopped his foot tapping and looked at the table with furrowed brows before speaking. "I sure hope nothing's happened to them. I'm worried it might turn out to be the same as last time." He shuddered a bit after remembering the events taking place during the Straw Hat Pirates previous visit about two years ago.

Shakky extinguished her used up cigarette before casually speaking. Oh don't worry Monkey-chan and Rayleigh have been here for around three days now. They were coating the ship for the journey to Fishman Island."

At that comment Pappug fell off the table, Hatchan fell off the chair following the starfish designer's example, and Keimi's eyes popped out, while her open mouth revealed her teeth and a tongue zigzagging up and down.

After a second they recovered and all slapped the air at the once, standing shoulder to shoulder – Pappug standing on Hatchan's shoulder in fact – "Than why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"Oh I didn't think it was that important. You looked comfortable and besides Rayleigh doesn't need any distractions if he wants to do a perfect job."

After realizing she was right they settled down once more with higher spirits. Keimi went as far as grabbing the starfish up and spinning with him in circles as she happily exclaimed "Then we will soon meet them. It takes about three days to coat the ship properly!"

As if on a cue the door opened and closed as someone entered the bar. The first to arrive was the little raccoon-dog *cough* I mean reindeer doctor Tony Tony Chopper, with his in-dispensable pink hat and blue bag, both with a white X mark in the middle. As he walked in the inevitable Mario-jumping type sound could be heard with each step he took with his hooves. When he saw Keimi and Pappug he gave a big grin and ran to them.

"It's so good to see you all!" he exclaimed while he plopped down on the chair. Nothing indicated on him that he was two years older, although he did seem to be a bit furrier than before, but that might be just my imagination.

"It's really good to see you too!" exclaimed back Keimi and laughed when Chopper jumped down and wiggled his body in a weird happy dance while throwing insults at her and saying it didn't make him happy at all idiot!

After a while he looked around and stated, "I guess I'm the first one to arrive, huh?" than after thinking about it he added "That's probably because I'm so amazing I beat everyone here!" he said happily mighty proud of himself.

"Actually, Luffy was already on the Island for about three days. He came in once and left with Rayleigh after he was certain none of you were here." said Shakky lighting up Chopper's face even more.

"Really! Luffy's here? Where is he, I want to meet him! It's been so long!" with that he hopped down and ran towards the door, and looked out expecting Luffy to suddenly pop up in front of him.

"BOO!" came a voice from Chopper's right which made the little reindeer fall and pant heavily. When he looked up he was overwhelmed with joy and jumped onto the person who scared him.

It was Usopp. Or I should say it was Usopp with dreadlocks, woot! Currently he was laughing hysterically slapping his knees at Choppers reaction. When realization sunk in, Chopper ran and jumped into Usopp hugging him and laughing.

"Usopp! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Chopper! It's good to see you aswell, although…" as he said that he let go of Chopper, put his right foot on a rock, leaned on it and placed a hand under his chin while looking into the distance before continuing, "I've been able to see all of the crew when I left my body and traveled great distances and even helped them out a few times, although they might not realize it." Usopp said this with so much conviction that Chopper couldn't help but admire him with stars glinting in his eyes and all around his face.

"Really?" asked the furry doctor, still in a daze as he was imagining Usopp meditating and flying around the world.

Usopp smiled and nodded his head. "So anyways it seems we are the only ones here already… I've scanned the area from the sky while flying so I should know."

"Actual Shakky said Luffy is already he…" started the reindeer only to be interrupted by the sharpshooter's hand. When he looked up at the man, he saw that Usopp's eyes were closed and his other hand was massaging his temple.

"You didn't let me finish, of corse I was about to say that we were the only ones aside from Luffy." He chuckled when he saw Chopper nod in admiration. _Whew, safe… I almost got caught in my lie. _Usopp resisted from wiping the sweat from his forehead in relief.

During their exchange, a blonde haired man with dartbrows *evil chuckle* was walking up to them smoking a cigarette. He was coming up from the right side of the house. It was none other than Sanji. It didn't seem like much has changed in him. When he got to them he extinguished his cigarette and lighted another one before saying "Hey guys."

"Sanji!" cried Usopp and chopper in chorus. "You haven't changed at all!" said Usopp with a grin while Chopper nodded his agreement.

"Yeah I guess… Is Nami-san and Robin-chan here yet?" was the question he was going to ask, but he noticed Keimi and his eyes turned into hearts, including his hidden eye, and dropped on his knee taking her hands in his. "I have come back for you! Let me show my everlasting love!"

Usopp and Chopper sweat dropped "Yeah he didn't change at all…"

"Doctor-san, Long Nose-kun, Cook-san!" came the shout from a bit farther, where Robin was running and smiling towards them.

"Robin-chwaaan~" Forgetting Keimi for the moment Sanji sprinted in the direction Robin was coming from with his arms doing a swirly octopus dance. His plan was that they meet in half way and she throws herself in his arms. He was surprised when he found himself alone with Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Keimi and Hatchan talking merrily together. Sanji a bit disheartened walked back to the others.

The next to 'arrive' was Zoro, who actually came out of the bar when he heard their noises and didn't know how he got here. He was just going in the direction he thought the ship was at and didn't even remember entering a building. Everybody sweat dropped at his horrible sense of direction which apparently teleported him to places.

Not two minutes after Zoro arrived, there was a machine descending from the sky. Sanji was the only one who noticed it was Nami. Of corse he used his 'Mellorine-scan' to locate her, most notably her chest. With that Sanji's eyes turned to hearts once more.

"Am I dead? An angel is coming down from the heavens. Nami-san and Robin-chan will spend eternity with me now!" He fumed with his face blushing and him blanking out to Wonderland.

Nami waved down from the machine she and Haredas used to get down from Weatheria once, and when it landed she jumped off. "Hey everybody!" She was smiling excitedly.

Sanji cried a loud and long Nami-swan~ and jumped at her with his arms open, but unfortunately for him, he was stopped by the navigator's hand on his face. "Hai, hai Sanji-kun," she said in an exasperated tone, "It's really good to see you all." She looked around searching for the one she had missed the most during her two years and asked "Luffy isn't here yet?"

Everyone answered for the question the day's most common question. "No, Luffy is here at Sabaody Archipelago, but he is with Rayleigh coating the ship according to Shakky. We haven't seen him yet."

"I see, than once we gathered we should go see him." Answered Nami with a grin, to what everyone nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for them to hear singing coming from the left side of the house. They saw none other than Brooke with his amazing afro singing none other than Bink's no Sake of course. He walked up to them twirling his walking stick around his arms.

"Yohohoho! I'm so glad to see the lot of you that my heart would burst… if I had a heart! Yohohoho skull joke!

Everybody sweat dropped at the typical Brooke behavior. They all greeted him and laughed along with him, until of course he asked each of the women's panties, for which an angry name pummeled him into the ground.

" I don't wear any…" came the simple answer from Shakky to which Nami angrily shouted "You didn't have to answer that!" Naturally, Sanji was sent into Wonderland with that comment saying "Mellorine~!" again and again.

Usopp suddenly looked up and asked "Do you hear that?"

Nami cupped her hands around her ears and nodded. "Yeah, but somehow that rhythm is familiar…"

Everybody searched for the source of the music until they found the culprit and sweat dropped.

On the roof of Shakky's Rip-off Bar was standing a tall, bulky figure with huge forearms. "Ow! Did you miss me? It's the long awaited Franky!" sang Franky while doing his crazy dance. He finished it with his signature SUUPER~ star pose. The only problem with the whole thing was, aside from it being really awkward, that the roof had been weakened in a brawl in the bar that broke out yesterday, and it could no longer support someone as heavy as the shipwright with his metal front body and hidden cannons. After he finished with the pose the roof caved in and he fell inside. Everybody laughed at him and he grumpily came out and fixed the roof all the while mumbling about how "This week's super me got embarrassed. "

"So say Franky, when did you get here?" asked Usopp wiping away a tear from his eye and getting up from the floor. He had been rolling on the floor holding his stomach in laughter.

"Oh I have been here in time to see Chopper arrive." answered back Franky showing a thumbs up.

"If you were here that early why didn't you come meet us?"Asked Chopper and Usopp in chorus while slapping the air.

"I needed an audience for my SUUPER~ cool entry."

More sweat drops appeared on the crew's head.

"Anyways, now that we are all here lets go meet up with Luffy." Said Nami taking charge as always.

"That won't be necessary" said Shakky, to which everybody turned towards her in confusion. "Why?" they all asked in unison.

"From the sound of things Monkey-chan and Rayleigh are heading this way."

Everybody looked uncertain until they heard the shouting and shuffling of running feet mixed with firearms being used. They soon saw that an incredible amount of Marines were standing between them and the cliff opposite of them, all facing towards two figures slowly emerging from the distance. It seemed Luffy and Rayleigh didn't even notice the huge mass of Marines stationed in between them and the crew. They walked casually towards their destination.

A captain rank Marine was directing the others while shouting "We knew you would be back, Straw Hat Luffy! You won't escape this time!"

With that the crew realized that it was Luffy who the Marines targeted. Nami, along with Usopp and Chopper, shouted "It's Luffy!" in joy and excitement. She hadn't seen Luffy in a long time and was waiting for their reunion.

Luffy heard the shout and picked his head up to look at Nami. He grinned and waved back "Oi!"

Sanji looked down at the marines and said to the others "Let's go help him, there's plenty of them for all of us."

"Right!" said everyone and started walking towards the marines but were quickly stopped by Zoro's outstretched hand.

"Oi, shitty marimo, what you think you're doing? If we don't help he will be there for a while."

Nami nodded her head in agreement. "I have waited for two years, so I don't feel like waiting anymore, and it will obviously take him some time before he reaches us by himself."

Everybody looked at Zoro who was staring at Luffy. Instead of throwing back an insult at the ero-cook, he calmly said "I want to see what he's got to show after two years."

Nami and the others thought about it and realized that they too were curious, so all of them turned back to watch the outcome of the battle.

Luffy was now closing in on the marines who were shouting at him while he continued his casual stroll. Rayleigh was doing the same at the right side of his shoulder showing his teeth with his smile.

The marines started firing at the two figures who weren't affected at all. They casually sidestepped all the bullets, which was an amazing feat in itself since there were a lot of guns pointed at them. When Luffy reached the Marine blockade's first row Nami blinked a few times as she tried to understand what happened. She didn't see Luffy throw any punches or move other than walking but the Marines all started fainting before Luffy and Rayleigh while they kept on advancing. With each step they took a row of marines fainted before them letting them press on without hindrance.

The Captain rank officer was sweating heavily and when the two figures reached him, he was the only one left standing, he fainted as well. The Straw Hats just watched in amazement as their Captain kept walking, all except Zoro who just smirked.

Luffy finally reach them and grinned widely. "Finally, the Straw Hats ARE BACK! he exclaimed happily shouting loudly as he used to do while laughing. The crew started laughing with him and Nami threw herself at him. "Luffy! I've missed you so much!"

She realized what she had done and tried to pull away but found that Luffy's hands were around her back hugging her back. "I've missed you too… And all of you guys!"He grinned and Nami relaxed grinning back at him.

"Let's make it a group hug then!" said Sanji, who tried to hug Nami from behind, but name quickly spun Luffy around her so Sanji hugged him instead of her. At this Luffy and Zoro roared loudly in laughter while Sanji beat at the floor hysterically saying "Damn it!" over and over again, his mood currently depressed.

Luffy finally released her, and Nami got a chance to look Luffy over. He was a head taller than her now, and looked slightly more mature, but he retained his goofy and happy-go-lucky aura. Nami smiled at this, knowing that now that they were all together, everything would be all right.

"Now that everybody's here lets head back to Sunny. Since Uncle Rayleigh finished coating it we can leave right now." said Luffy, who was in extremely high spirits that they were all back together.

"Oh yeah, and I will make some upgrades on Sunny once we are back. I've managed to come across some neat stuff!" said Franky which excited everyone.

"Sure, but could you carry back the machine I came with to Sunny, Go? Just place it next to my Waver." Nami grinned. Now she had two transportation equipment. One on water and one in the air.

The machine came into Luffy's attention and his eyes turned into stars as he stared at it in excitement. Nami realized this and grinned.

"I'll take you on a test rider later on" She winked after which Luffy grinned an ear to ear grin, nearly splitting his face in two and thanked her a thousand times. Literally… [-_-']

When they finally got on Sunny, Luffy turned to Rayleigh and Shakky. "Thanks for everythin Uncle Rayleigh, you too Shakky. See you later!" He grinned after they gave him their farewells.

He turned back to his crew members who were all watching him expectantly along with Hatchan, Keimi and Pappug. They were going to be their guides as they promised two years ago.

"Alright, set the sails! Head for FISHMAN ISLAND!" he cried in excitement to which everybody shouted back "AYE!"

"Err, the sails won't work under water…" said Hatchan with all six his hands in the air, but no one paid attention to him as they were all in high spirits after their reunion. Keimi laughed along with them and they set out towards a spot where it would be good to dive the ship and head it underwater.

A/N: Well there it is. My first ever Fan fiction. I really hoped you liked it. I sure had fun writing it. Of course once the 4 weeks are up this chapter will be more than useless. But until than its fun speculating what will happen. Of course I don't think Oda will start with their Reunion, but more likely show the Black Beard Pirates and some of the Super Novas and World Gov. along with Rebels. He will also probably show us the last two of the Four Emperors we haven't seen before, along with the new Shichibukai (7 Warlords), and Buggy being one of them. I'm curious about the new Admiral in place of Ao Kiji who will be probably the Fleet Admiral. There's a theory that Magellan (Impel Down's warden) will be the new Admiral, but I'm thinking they might promote Smoker further… Just cause he is Luffy's arch enemy among the Marines until Coby gets stronger, and so Smoker needs to be a high rank. That's just my opinion anyways. Again hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and if you feel like it review. I'll take any criticism and such.

PS: (^^,) If any characters were OoC I blame the two years for them changing. JK (^^,)


End file.
